Ultrasound imaging systems are a powerful tool for performing real-time, non-invasive imaging procedures in a wide range of medical applications. An ultrasound machine includes a transducer which sends out ultrasound signals into the tissue. Ultrasound waves are reflected back from the tissue and are received by the ultrasound machine. The reflected signals are processed to produce an ultrasound image of the target anatomy. The ultrasound machine has a user input device by which the operator of the ultrasound machine can control the machine to obtain images of tissue structures. Traditionally, the images may be displayed on a display incorporated in the ultrasound machine, and the user input device may include a keyboard.
A challenging part of acquiring ultrasound images is adjusting the various imaging parameters to locate and view the target anatomy. For example, ultrasound operators may typically attempt to focus target tissue in the center and so that it fills the screen. Conventional ultrasound systems have large physical control interfaces with numerous controls which allow operators to adjust a wide range of parameters. The controls may not be intuitive to operate, and users may require extensive training to learn the location and operation of these controls.
There is an increasing demand for small portable ultrasound imaging devices that are easier to operate and that acquire good quality ultrasound images of the target anatomy. Increasing portability and simplicity often involves or requires reducing the number of controls to accommodate smaller screens and smaller devices. Conventional ultrasound machines that include keyboards can be bulky and thus less portable.
Even on some existing ultrasound systems that provide ultrasound images on a touchscreen display, on-screen controls may not provide a way to adjust imaging parameters in a manner that easily allows the imaging parameters to be previewed prior to adjustment.
There is thus a need for improved systems and methods for controlling visualization of ultrasound image data. The embodiments discussed herein may address and/or ameliorate at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks identified above. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings herein.